fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireflight
"Don't ever play with fire, kids" - Fireflight, breaking the fourth wall Fireflight is a stickman can divide himself like a fire and attack the target with amazing speed. Inspired by the Fireflight Band and a member of Awesome Defenders. Character Summary Personality { To be added } Appearance Fireflight is a moccasin stickman with light orange outline. You can easily recognize him because of his "fire hair" igniting on his head. When using his fire powers, you can also notice that his fire has fainted compare to Dragostick's fire. But don't forget that this man can divide himself into small spark of fire to a large one. Better not to play with fire... Water Mode When wet, Fireflight can actually adapt the element and turned his body into bluish one than his current form. But his already now blue flames remains its very hot temperature like his ordinary ones. However, he is weak when this mode is activated during winter season... Air Mode When helpless fighting seemingly strong enemy, he turns into air mode and became invisible. His flame also became invisible but the temperature remains. Any elements cannot affect him while on this mode... unless you caught him in a sack and punch the light out of him. Winter/Cold Mode When affected by cold or he needed warmth against snowstorms, he turns into this mode which helps him unaffected by cold. Also, in this mode, his body turned into blue-white but his powers remain the same, but since he got ice powers (too), he can make incredible combination of fire and ice. Both elements cannot be affect each other because his ice powers also turns into/came from the fire or vice versa. Inferno Mode In this mode, he can turn into a fire literally and burn down anything on his way. Abilities *Energy Manipulation (fire powers) *Infinite Energy *Flight *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Speed Upgrades Fire Split!!! *He will be able to split himself into fireballs and launch those who's standing on his way *35% chance he will use this upgrade on one level Season Mode *With his ultra attack activated, he will transform into any desired mode he wants and this specific mode will remain the rest of the level. Flamattack (Ultra Attack) *Whatever his mode he is in, he will attack the enemies on the screen and burn them all with his flames together with Dragostick. The Fan of Wiki's Trivia *After discovering the band at the same name, I quickly put the page on the wiki. *He is friends with Steason. *He is somewhat rivals of Dragostick and Speedstick because of his fire abilities that almost as hot as Drago's and incredible speed that almost matched to Speedy. Note to readers This page is created by The Fan of Wiki. Please ask permission from the owner if you want to edit this page. Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:Slush Legends Series Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Characters Category:Meta Defenders & Darkness Destroyers Category:Dimensional Outcasts Category:Fanon